


Marvel Drawbles

by ratcreature



Series: Drawbles [7]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America, Daredevil (Comics), Iron Man - Fandom, Marvel, Spider-Man (Comicverse), X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Bloomers, Bouldering, Christmas, Coffee, Costumes, Doodles, Drawble, Fanart, Fashion Meme, Gen, Halloween, Kissing, Kittens, M/M, Meme, Multi, Pencil, Prompt Art, Protectiveness, Reformed Dress, School, Shopping, Telepathy, Traditional Media, Vampire Slayer(s), Vampires, trick-or-treating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2006-03-22
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-23 15:31:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratcreature/pseuds/ratcreature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marvel drawbles I did for various people either based either on prompts or on interests listed on LJ/DW profiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Scott Summers + slayers for medie




	2. Ironman rescuing a kitten from a tree for marinarusalka




	3. Spider-Man carrying Captain America's schoolbooks for Caia




	4. Matt Murdock Christmas shopping for Tartanshell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt Murdock--as Matt or Daredevil--stopping at Starbucks (or other coffee place) for a break during Christmas shopping. for Tartanshell


	5. Steve Rogers/Tony Stark drawble for Derry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Derry asked for "Tony Stark/Steve Rogers" in a drawble meme, and I'm not really familiar with the fandom, but I have sufficient Marvel familiarity through osmosis.


	6. Charles & Erik drawble for Rosaw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles and Erik watch each other’s back in a fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rosaw asked for Charles/Erik in a drawble meme, but somehow I couldn’t come up with a couple-scene for them (even though I ship them!), so I settled for drawing them as they watch each other’s back in a fight.


	7. Magneto gets trick-or-treaters for marinarusalka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinarusalka prompted "A supervillain gets trick-or-treaters." I chose Magneto.


	8. Magneto using his powers for fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinarusalka prompted "How about Magneto using his powers just to have fun?"


	9. Mystique and reformed dress for Lilacsigil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the fashion meme offer I made almost a year ago Lilacsigil prompted "Mystique and reformed dress! With bloomers!"


	10. "Agent Carter + bouldering" for sixbeforelunch

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not distribute my art without my permission, i.e. do not upload my art to other sites, services, archives, or wikis. That includes uploading the images themselves to your own Tumblr, even with credit.


End file.
